Brooklyn
by Generalhospitallover50
Summary: Brooklyn and Robin met in the most unlikely of ways. Soon they bonded and treated each other like sisters. When their plan goes bad and Brooklyn is left to save Robin will she do it in time? Or will nobody in Robin's family give her the time of day? Once the truth comes out everything will change. How will Brooklyn change Robert,Anna,Duke,Faison,Obreicht, and Robins lives forever
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue- a year later**

I smiled leaving school. It was the last day of school and i had the whole summer to do whatever i wanted. I had so much to do. I was deep in thought when Molly and Rafe came up beside me.

" Hey freshman" Molly nudged

" Hey freshman" I smiled

" Are you guys excited for the summer there is so much to do! We gotta egg Tracy's house and go swimming in their pond" Rafe practically yelled

" Rafe, sorry to burst your bubble but i have to study" Molly frowned as they walked

" What do you mean you have to study?!" Rafe asked " We dont have school anymore!"

" Well you forget over fifty percent of what you learn over the summer. Sorry if i want to keep a smart brain" She replied showing us her brand new Calculus workbook

" Do you brush it's teeth and feed it well too?" Rafe asked bummed out

I laughed a elbowed Rafe " Rafe, come on its not nice. Its the closest thing to a pet Alexis will let her have "

Rafe cracked up laughing as Molly kept walking ignoring us. " You will be sorry when i'm a CEO and you two are working at Mcdonalds"

" My dad has the hottest club in town. If whatever i'm planning doesn't work ill work there" I informed her " Making three times as a CEO"

" You want fries with that?" Rafe joked practicing " How about your pet brain?"

Molly turned around and smacked Rafe upside the head with the textbook " Rafe!"

" Alright alright im done" He laughed. " Are you still in?" He asked me

" Hell yeah. Anything that has a thrill im in. You know Molly i bet if you tried doing something dangerous once you wouldn't be so uptight. Its summer! You gotta let loose!" I explained

" Oh yes because egging the Quartermaine's mansion and jumping 35 feet into their lake from a cliff is so thrill seeking!" Molly replied sarcastically

" Come on Molls" Rafe frowned " Take your nose out of the text books for once. Were the three musketeers!"

We reached the end of the sidewalks and to where the cars were parked. I saw Duke waiting for us. Alexis was behind him tapping her steering wheels impatiently " Molly lets go i have a case!"

" Be right there mom!" She called out " I'm the nerd of the group. It comes from my mom. She isn't the coolest you know. You two have awesome parents and then i have the lawyer mom"

" Molly!" Alexis yelled

" Im coming!" She yelled back " Look i gotta go. Text me later"

Molly hopped into the car " Its about time! Did you drop your workbook Molly? You know how many times i told you, you need to be more responsible!" Alexis rambled as she sped off almost rear ending Duke. I looked at Rafe who shrugged his shoulders and walked with me to Duke's mustang.

Duke smiled as Rafe got in the back and i slipped into the passenger seat. " Hey kiddo. How was school?" He asked pulling out

" Good" I replied

" Hi Mr. Lavery" Rafe smiled. Duke looked through his mirror and smiled " Hey Rafe"

We pulled onto Harbor View Road. We passed the quartermaine's. Rafe looked at me and smiled.

" So when are you guys going to egg the house?" Duke asked knowingly

I looked at him confused. How did he know that " I dont know what youre talking about" I smiled

He chuckled as we turned onto Main towards his club " You're just like your mother. Can never lie to me. Im not stupid i was a kid once. When summer comes Kids like to pull pranks and frankly Tracy deserves it"

I looked at Rafe and smiled " So are you in?"

" Of course" Duke smiled pulling into _Duke's Club_ parking lot " As long as we dont get caught and if we do, we tell your mom its your fault. Oh Rafe, Sam called she cant grab you right after school so you're gonna hang around with us till she gets home"

" Sounds cool Mr. Lavery" Rafe smiled getting out of the car

We entered the club and ran to the radio. Rafe and i argued over channels.

" Come on Elvis Presely is a classic!" Rafe whined

" But this is the 21st century Rafe" I pointed out " People these days listen to Rihanna and Pitbull, not Celine Dion and Elvis Presley"

Duke piped up " I agree with Brooklyn!"

Rafe shook his head feeling defeated. " I get it next time"

I laughed " In your dreams"

Treasure from Bruno Mars started playing. Duke laughed. We both looked at him confused

" Oh come on Bruno Mars didn't make this song, Its a cover. We used to dance to this back when Robin was a kid" He laughed walking out to the dance floor

Rafe leaned into me " I didn't know your dad could dance"

I looked at him scared of embarrasement " Neither did i"

Duke started to do the moon walk as the chorus played. We both looked at him shell shocked " Well come on don't leave me hanging!"

We both laughed and walked out to the dance floor. " Treasure!" We all sang

" That is what you are!" Rafe belted out.

We didn't notice that Anna, Robin, and Emma had walked in while we were dancing. Once the song ended they started clapping and we all looked at each other partly embarrassed. " That was so good" Emma laughed holding up her mom's phone.

" Oh no you dont" Rafe smiled chasing after her

Emma shrieked in laughter as she ran away from him dodging in between the tables.

" Hey dont hurt yourself!" Duke laughed putting his shoes back on.

" Ok Uncle Duke!" Emma laughed

Anna and Duke made their way over to an empty table " Hello Darling" He smiled kissing her on the lips softly " Did you have a good day?"

I ignored their conversation about work and sat at the bar drinking a juice box i had found behind the counter.

" Excuse me ma'am but i forbid you to step another foot out of this club with your car keys. A young woman like you shouldn't be drinkin and drivin. Your lucky you ain't getting a breathalizer" Robin informed trying to sound like a cop

I laughed " Hey"

"Hey" She smiled " What are your plans for the summer?"

I shrugged " Not really sure. How about you?"

"Same. Can you believe it has been a year?" Robin asked

I shook my head in disbelief " No its cant have been a year already. can it?"

Robin smiled " Yeah."

I whistled " Alot can happen in a year"

" You tell me about it" Robin elbowed her

" Just a year ago i was on a train practically homeless trying to find a way to get you home, now i have parents and Duke built up his club, and i'm going to school!" I explained

Robin's tone got serious " You know i never got to thank you"

I shook my head " No need. I was happy to do it. I just never expected for this to happen"

" Me either. I thought i was an only child, nether the less to have a mutant sister" She joked

" Youre just mad because your not the child of three iconic people" I laughed

" Oh no trust me, two is enough" Robin smiled.

I turned and looked around. Nothing could be better. My parent's were together, I had friends, Robin was back with her family. This was going to be one hell of a summer.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Day 26 i think. Robin and i ran out of calendar room two weeks ago. I looked over as she worked vigorisly on that bloody cure. She looked so pale and tired. I could only imagine what was going on through her head. She had been taken from her family a year ago. She had missed her daughters three year old birthday party. I felt bad for her. She had a husband and a beautiful daughter Emma, thinking she was dead. I could only imagine what it felt like to have a family like that to only have it taken away from you. Robin told me that she was so sick and tired of moving one place to another only to realize she was no closer to getting back to her family then the day she was tooken. I met Robin when i was passing by the lab on the Island and heard her banging on the window pleading for my father to let her out. I tried to open it but my thumb print made an alarm go off. Obreicht threw me in the lab with Robin and hasn't come back yet. The only other face that we have seen but each others was a guard that brought down food twice a day. I worried about Robin. She was HIV positive and she hadn't had her meds in three days. She told me she would be fine but looking at her now i am not so sure. When i was first locked in here, Robin didn't want to speak with me. She called me a traitor and said i was only thrown in here with her to get information on where her mother was. It wasn't until i was humming the song Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen. She told me that was her daughters favorite song and i asked her to sing along with me. I am not sure how but we ended up getting up and dancing around as we sang to each other pretending to give each other's numbers. Robin told me that, that was the first time she has smiled in a while. Then from there on we shared each others life stories. We really really bonded after that. Now it was like we were sisters.

Robin told me that her parents were Anna Devane and Robert Scorpio from the WSB. ( World Security Bureau). She said that they were partnered together and got married during a mission but my father tore them apart by framing Anna. Cesar had blackmailed Anna into working for the DVX or he would kill Robert. That tore Robert away from her six years. Eventually they found their way back to each other but Robert was married to Holly. Then as the years went by Anna fell in love with a mobster while Robert lived with Holly in Australia. Then tragically Duke the mobster tried to get out of the mob and was killed as was Holly in a plane crash. Robin adored Duke. She said Duke is the most honest sensere man that anyone could ever meet. When Anna was kidnapped he made Robin feel safe and he never pushed Robin to do things that she didn't want to do. Then after that Robin's parents got back together only to have to fake their deaths because of my father. Now i see why she didn't really like me in the beginning. I dont really blame her looking back on it though.

The first i remember of seeing Obreicht and Faison was when i was six years old. I was sitting on a couch and they were agruing about how i didn't belong here because i wasn't 'pure' which only meant that i wasn't a boy. I didn't realize it back then but Liesel convinced Faison to keep me and raise me as Anna Devane. I guess that is where i get my name from. After that i was home schooled and taught the ways of the WSB. Soon i was told i was a born legend by Faison. He taught me everything including Anna's signature move, the high neck kick that could knock someone out or kill them. He taught me how to shoot as good as her, but no better. I thought he was falling in love with me. Then he went away for years and i was under control of Obreicht. I am positive that my mother hates me. She tells me all the time and the fact that she locked me in this lab was proof of it.

My attention and thought process was back to Robin. She looked as if she was getting sicker every second that passed. I needed to get her out of here. I had a plan but i wasn't sure it would work. My plan was to somehow manipulate Obreicth into leaving her keys so i could use them to open the air vent. Then Robin and i would climb through and take a boat using one of the keys obriehct had to start it. Then we quietly sneak onto Faison's private jet and score a one way train ticket to Port Charles. I had mentioned it once to Robin but she said that there was no way in hell we could make it past all the guards with Faison, Obreicht, and Jerry Jacks on watch. I agreed and decided to lay low. Now half of Faison's men were gone and the other half were told all threats were gone so they probably arn't even on patrol anymore. Plus Jerry and Faison both high tailed out about three weeks ago. Obreicth had managed to lie to Faison and tell him she sent me to see "Britta" for a while, whoever that was. But seeing how weak Robin looked, i was afraid she wouldn't be able to keep up, or worse she would give up.

" Robin" I called out " You cannot master a cure when you look like your six feet under"

She looked at me and yawned.

Robin was exhausted but she didn't want to admit it to Anna. Anna was such as strong thirteen year old. Robin remembered when she was thirteen. Robin was around hanging out with boys and trying to sneak out only to be caught by Robert. Robin was worried about her friends and her grades. Now, Anna was planning how to bust out of here and worrying when she would ever feel the daylight hit her face again. Since Anna was born she hasn't been off this hell hole of an Island. Robin couldn't imagine having Obriecht and Faison as parents. They didn't even love her. Anna had never felt love before. Besides, Robin already had a plan. Robin would create the cure and only give it if Faison would let Anna go home with Robin, then Robin would raise her as one of her own and give her that love Anna has always deserved.

" You're probably right" Robin wheeled her chair over to me " I look like hell don't i?"

I smiled as she sat next to me shoulder to shoulder. We both put our feet up " Aren't i always?" I laughed " And yes you do look like you've been through the ringer a couple of times"

Robin laughed " I almost forgot how brutally honest you are and arrogant. Your remind me of my father"

I looked at her with my eyebrows raised " Okay i cant tell if that is a compliment or an insult because you are telling me i remind you of a grown man"

Robin was about to answer when we heard the door open. As if on instinct we both stood up hoping it was someone to get us. We sighed and sat back down when we saw it was Obrecht.

" Oh well hello to you daughter" Obriecht frowned " Robin"

" Doctor" We both scowled in unison.

" Oh arn't you two becoming all buddy buddy?" She teased " Anna cant help you get out any more than you can help yourself, there is no way out and Anna wasn't entered into the system"

" Oh what a shame" I snapped sarcastically.

" You think you are so slick youngling, all it takes is someone like me to put you in your place" Obreicth threatened moving closer

I stood up and squared my shoulders and felt my eyes turn cold " Bring it"

Before either of us could do anything Robin stood between us. " Enough Obreicht"

" You are lucky your father wont let me touch you. Robin cant stick up for you forever!" She yelled slamming the food tray on the table.

" Your hiding behind Faison" I laughed " You know i could kick your as-"

Robin elbowed me " I think she gets your point Anna"

Obreicth whistled " You shouldn't show disrespect towards your mother, you know you might need her one day"

I smiled " When you start treating me like a daughter i will start giving you some respect"

Obreicht quietly put her keys on the tray as she went to look at Robin's findings. I looked at Robin and mouthed 'plan'. She thought about it and shook her head. It was go time.


	3. Chapter 3

i glared at the keys for a moment wondering what i could say to get her away from them. Robin kept quiet and tried not to look suspicious.

" Are you progressing in your work doctor Drake?" Obreicth asked unpleased

" When is Faison coming back?" I asked

" His name is Cesar and you will call him father!" She snapped " He will be back in a couple of days. Why?"

I shrugged smiling " He might have told me something, but you probably wont believe it. Ive been trying to tell you for a few days but you wouldn't give me the time of day"

Obreicth moved closer " Well spit it out!"

I moved closer " Well before Faison left, he told me that he was expecting you to follow him. He's waiting to get a phone call from you, but he could already be in trouble. He kidnapped some mexican embassador and stole a yacht for you, you were suppossed to have this romantic dinner."

Obreicths eyes went wide and she grinned evily " I knew your father would come to his senses, i am on my way to call him."

She quickly forgot her keys and shut the door with her thumb. Robin looked at me in awe. " Are you sure you really arn't my sister?" She asked " You have a hell of a lot of my parent's traits including my mom's accent"

I put my hands up before grabbing the keys " Sorry Robin, im only a thirteen year old with crazy parents. We need to get out of here before Faison tells her what is really going on."

I slowly pried the air vent open and smelled the fresh air seeping through it. It felt like heaven. Robin watched as i climbed through. It was a little bit of a struggle but i fit in. I was worried if Robin could fit in. My worries were confirmed when Robin couldnt get her hips through the vent.

" Anna" she called out " There is no way im getting through here"

Robin backed out and sat on the couch with tears in her eyes

"W-what are you doing. Come on we need to try again, dont give up! We are so close!" I pleaded " We didn't do all of this planning for nothing."

" Go ahead Anna" Robin cried " I'm never going to see my family ever again."

I quickly hopped out and softly grabbed her shoulders making her look at me. I have never had such a good friend ever. She was the only person that ever expressed love towards me. i could not leave her behind knowing she would have to deal with Obrecht. i felt tears in my eyes. I had never felt so strongly towards another person like this. I have never cried for a friend and now it seemed so natural doing in. In fact i haven't cried in a long time.

" I am not leaving you behind!" i gritted through my teeth still holding onto her shoulders tight

" You need to Anna!" She demanded " You know everything about most of the people that live in Port Charles, You know the ins and outs. If anyone can help me its you!"

A tear fell from my face and ran along my cheek. I felt it jump from my face and land on the floor. " Ro-Robin i cant!" I yelled wiping my eyes " I cant go without you! I cant go to your family and tell them your alive! They will never believe me!"

Robin looked around. She grabbed a piece of paper and signed her name " Here give me your phone"

Robin took a picture of her holding the signed paper. That was all the proof anyone would need. " There. Hurry up before she comes back and ruins our plans. take the keys" She threw the keys at me.

" Robin" I whispered

" Listen to me. You will go straight to my mother. If she is not there go to Luke. If he is off on an adventure- i can't believe i am saying this, go to Sonny Corinthos and Jason. They will help you. Or better yet go to Mac. You will be fine do you hear me? You are the strongest teenager i have ever met in my life. go hurry" She pushed me to the vent.

I was about to climb in when i heard Robin call my name. I turned around and saw the tears falling from her eyes

" Anna i love you" She whispered.

I quickly ran over to her and hugged her tightly " I love you too." We both stood there for a moment before i grabbed Robin's hands

" I swear to you, to myself, to god i will find you. I will get back here with as many people as i can and i will save you. Do you hear me? You cant give up please promise me you wont give up. I might be months, years, or decades before i get back but i will. You will get to see your daughter grow up and i will be right there beside you" I promised before getting in the air vent

" I promise" Robin whispered before shutting the air vent.

I stuck my fingers out of the vent as Robin held them for one last time before i crawled away.

Robin sighed and sat back down on the couch. She smiled. There was hope. She listened to the sounds of Anna's knees hitting the air vent until they disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

After reaching the docks i looked around to make sure no guards were around. I swiftly took my feet and kicked out the ending vent. I hopped out and scuffed up my jeans from the rocks. I quickly brushed them up and looked around to see where i was. I was at the south end of the docks. I needed to be on the west side to take the boat i wanted. The boat that i knew was already filled with enough gas and food to last me a year. I slowly kicked the air vent under a bush and tip toed my way past a couple guards. At the end of the docks where my boat was docked, there were two men guarding it. One was sitting in it eating an apple while the other had their back faced to me. I had to choose how i was going to do this. I could go up and slit the one guards throat and at the same time shoot the one guard before either of them had a chance to tip anyone off. Was i ready to kill? I know i practiced and i was prepared but i didn't even know the men's lives i was taking. I decided to play it safe. I trekked up behind the one guard and took my keys and put them up to his neck. The other man went to reach for his radio but stopped when he heard the other guy cry out in pain. I had took my key and dug it into his shoulder and moved it around a little before returning it to his neck.

" Dont even think about it." I hissed " Slowly take your gun and put it out on the deck. Put your radio on it too if you want to live. You know i wont hesitate to kill you both"

" Alright alright kid" The guard put his hands up after doing what he was told. I moved over and grabbed the guns and the radios from both men. Then i ordered the one man to start the boat. I ordered the other to tie handcuff their hands and feet together so they couldn't fight back against me. I was about to pull out when i heard Obreichts voice over the radio.

" Is everything alright down on the west wing?" She asked

I looked at both men " You will say everything is fine and i will drop you guys off wherever you want to go. You can start over do you hear me? If you show any distress you will be dropped in this water and i will leave you to drown."

The guard scared, waited until i held the button in for him then he spoke " Everything is good down here."

I threw both radios in the water and put the guns in the glove box before driving away. Once i was far enough away where i couldn't see the island, i stole a pair of glasses from the guard and let my hair down.

" So guys" I smiled running my hand through my hair " Where to?"

They both looked at me in awe. I saw the one guy was using his hand to cover his bloodied shoulder. He grimaced in pain.

" Did you get your tetnis shot?" I asked

He didn't answer. I shrugged with a smile " Your buddy shouldn't have reached in for his radio"

The injured man gave the other one a look.

" You might not need that shot after all" I frowned looking at the keys " There doesnt seem to be any rust. When i drop you off make sure you get that checked out"

Both men just ignored me. I picked up the half bitten apple from the basket and threw it at the guy who was eating it " Here"

I looked back at the injured man. He looked like a sad puppy. " Here what do you want?" I asked " Ive got Apple, Oranges, Banana's, kiwi's, a pear, ohh and some beef jerkey"

" Banana please" The guard responded as i threw it back

I heard the two guards whispering as i sped along the water loving the feeling of the water crash against the boat.

" Man what are you thinking?" The one guard asked

" Im hungry!" The injuried man protested

I wasn't aware that the angry guard was speaking to me until he repeated it. " Do you have any idea how much trouble you are in kid?"

I laughed a long heart laugh and sped up scaring both men. " Oh boy, im just getting started"


	5. Chapter 5

I hugged the train's window close by. It was freezing and all i was wearing was a black t-shirt and army cargo pants. I looked like i had just got out of the military but Faison said that was all Anna wore when she was home so that was what i had to wear. I couldn't help but think about Robin. I wondered if she was alright. I wonder if she got her medicine yet. I was a little more worried about what i was going to do. I was getting off into a city i wasn't even sure was the right place. I dont even know if things had changed since Robin had told me about it. I was pulled out of my thought process when i heard the stop for Port Charles. Without another thought i got off. Germany's climate was a hell of alot different than New Yorks. It was freezing here. There was snow on the ground. People were in big coats and hats and running around buying christmas presents and looking for left over black friday sales. In germany it was still somewhat warm and i have never worried about christmas. I hoped i got Robin before Christmas came. I noticed that some people were looking at me and pointing so i quickly ducked into the first alley. As i walked down the slow corridor i saw gang symbols spray painted along the walls one read SC, which probably meant Sonny Corinthos. I ignored it and kept walking. Once i reached the end it opened up to a large area on the docks with three different paths and one gated door. It looked safe for right now. I sat on a crate and picked up a rock. Swiftly i threw it and it crashed against the waters skipping a few times. Living on an island made me a pro. I quietly kept skipping rocks minding my own business until i heard yelling coming from the path i came down. I didn't realize that people were walking down when i saw shadows. I looked for somewhere to hide and found the crates. i picked up one of them and stacked them amongst each other and hid behind them. I slowly peeked my head up. There was a tall black man who looked overly muscled, a heavy set guy in a suit, along with another man who seemed a little bit "out there". They were dragging a white haired man to the water.

" Ouch! Milo that is my foot!" The heavier man yelled smacking him in the chest

" Maybe you should have such big feet Max, i mean your feet are the size of russia!"

The black man threw the white haired captive on the ground. The white haired man starting crying. "Please!

" Will you two shutup, i have a date tonight and would like to get this over with so i can get ready" The black man asked taking his gun sporting the pistol in the back of his pants. I reached down and felt mine. Then i felt the one in my boot also.

" Sorry Sean" They both said in Unison.

" Its alright, now hold him up." Sean ordered

Both men did as said. Within seconds the black man pulled out the gun and shot the white-haired man once in the face, then in the heart. I must have gasped somewhere in between the shootings because the men were looking around for something. That was the first time i ever saw a man killed. I knew i couldn't fight them all, even though i did have two guns but i was still outnumbered. I saw an opening and counted to three. In an instant i ran and tried not to look back.

" Hey get that girl!" Max yelled as i saw all three men running after me.


	6. Chapter 6

I heard the men running behind me. I dared not to look back. For some odd reason i felt this surge of adrenaline wave through my body. I also felt that when i took the guards hostage. Could i be an adrenaline junky? I shook it out of my head as i felt my chest tighten. I needed to find another place to hide. I dodged a crate and a few dock workers before completely taking out two men standing in coats. I checked my back and leg to make sure the guns were still there. Before the men could get up i backed away from them. The one man looked oddly familiar. He was the first one to his feet. The other man, was white haired and was a little slower. They both looked at me puzzled.

" Hey kid? Whats goin-" The white haired man asked before being cut off by a gun shot

The gun shot was worse than the one that i had just witnessed. It felt as if the bullet went slow motion as it soared past my face and split through the concrete wall of the pier. As i heard others i saw the two men recoil and hide behind a crate. They looked back at me

" I-I have to go" I stammered then spun and ran. Hopefully those men would slow them down as i got away.

As i ran i made sure to turn randomly and go through different openings. After a while i stopped to slow down. The sounds of gunshots had faded and now i was taunted by the silence in this never ending pier. Now i understood why this pier felt so creepy, thats because it was. I must have picked the worse place in town to run. Now i already made enemy's that i didn't need. Those men were alot more intimidating than i had expected. Compared to the men at the island, those men at the pier were gods. Now i was completely stopped. I have seen this place before. I have seen the same exact signs on the walls. I slowly walked down the pier. My thoughts were confirmed when i saw a little puddle of blood near the end of the pier leading off into the water. i bent down and felt it. It was still warm. I looked around. I made a complete circle around and now i was back to where i started. I sighed and crouched on the edge of the pier and stared into the water. I felt tears fighting to fall from my face. I wasn't a crier. The first time i ever remember crying was when i had to leave without Robin. I was just so frustrated! I just didn't know what to do! I slowly felt the water trickle across my fingertips. It was one of the most beautiful things i have felt in my life. It felt so natural and real. Everything else felt so surreal. I was staring at the water when i saw the water break. Something was arising from the water. Without any indication the old man that had been shot floated to the surface. I quickly pulled my hand out and backed up.

I gasped and kept backing up until i felt a hand go over my mouth. Whoever was grabbing me already took the gun from my back and pulled me further in between the crates i had first hidden in. Every move i tried on the person, he countered. I was about to strike when i heard the voice. It was the man that i had run into. He had a impossible to miss accent.

" Shh" He whispered " Those men are going to come back, i can keep you safe as long as you keep quiet."

I turned and faced the man. He had brown hair and his face looked strikingly good for what his age seemed to be. He seemed to be at least 45. his face looked as if 25 though. He was extremely fit. The muscles in my hand were enough to almost snap my neck if he pressed hard enough. I looked into his eyes. I saw something. Im not sure what it was, maybe fear or readiness. It looked almost as if he wanted to protect me.

" Who are you?" I whispered " Where is the other guy that was with you?"

" Now isn't the time. If im right Sonny's goons are going to come back and look for the body. I did them the favor of dumping it in the river" He responded pulling me closer as he heard arguing. It was a familiar voice to him. Sonny Corinthos.

The man that was protecting me said those killers were Sonny's goons. Could it be mobster Sonny Corinthos told me about. Robin had told me he was a "Coffee importer" but was really a accused but no conviction mobster. Ever since the Jerome's were eliminated Sonny had took place. Robin said Sonny was not the man you wanted to mess with if you plan on staying in Port Charles for a while. Sonny was the type of man that could frame you for your own murder. I sighed in my head, great, now i was going to be on the top of Sonny's list. I was quiet as i felt the man pull me closer so my feet weren't hanging out from the crates. I looked up. They had been rearranged. I should have noticed that when i came in. They were poised so that if someone looked over we were invisible. Had this man been expecting my return. I was basically sitting in between his legs and resting my back against his chest as he slowly put a hand up to my mouth. We both listened intently.

" What do you mean a girl saw you?" I saw a tan man ask in between a crack angrily.

" Im sorry boss, we didn't expect anyone to be-"

" Oh you didn't expect anyone to be down here?!. Your first job is to always check! Out of all people you should know that Sean you are my right hand man, after Jason died you took his place! I trust you!" The man yelled putting his hands up.

" Hey Sonny it was a girl, she looked young. No girl in her right mind would try to go against you." The black man that i remembered name was Sean tried to point out.

" That is not the point Sean!" Sonny yelled kicking a rock. " You know Robert Scorpio and Luke Spencer have been searching around here. To what you say she ran in the direction i last saw them. Then you two assholes shot at them! If Scorpio didn't have enough evidence to turn over to Anna Devane then he surely does now. I see how well you are at hiding bodies too"

Sean looked over into the water " Uh boss that wasn't us"

" Say that again?" Sonny asked leaning in just to make sure he heard correct

" ' . We didn't dump that body in the water. Milo dropped him on the ground before we ran after the girl" Max interjected

Sonny wiped his face and growled " Great just great. Who do you think did it?"

Milo shrugged " It wasn't us for sure boss"

Sonny looked at Milo agitated and pointed to him " You just shutup Milo!" He shouted " God is your brother the runt of the litter or something Max? He is utterly retarded"

Max elbowed Milo " sorry boss"

" Sonny man, this girl she was wearing a black shirt and army cargo pants. It is the middle of winter. This girl isn't obviously from here. She might even be homeless."

Sonny smiled looking back into the water " It will be easier to find her then."

Sean shook his head " No, this girl had a gun."

Sonny looked at him baffled " What kind of gun?"

" From the looks of it, it was brand new. I dont think a homeless girl would be owning such a nice new issued probably never shot before handgun"

" Unless she stole it" Max pointed out.

" Well i want everyone on my staff to look for her. She wont get out of this pier do you hear me? Once we find her, we will frame her for his murder and then kill her and make it look like a suicide. I dont want any loose ends do you hear me?" Sonny asked before walking away

" Yeah" All three muttered following behind him.

I counted to about thirty before i stuck my tongue out and licked the man that was either Robert or Luke's hand that was covering my mouth. He recoiled in digust and wiped it off of his trench coat. Robin was right. That man Sonny was no-one to mess with

" Ah thats nice, really" He frowned looking at me still wiping his hand " I save you and you lick my hand"

I remained silent and stood over looking at the water. The man came up beside me

" who are you?"

I turned and faced him. This time i bet he saw the same look in his eyes i saw in his a few moments ago " I think i asked you first"

The man smiled " Oh yes you did. Well i am Robert Scorpio. Now who are you?"

i looked away and crossed my arms. Surprisingly i wasn't cold " Anna"

I was confused as Robert cocked his head and squinted his eyes at me " What?" I asked

He shook his head and laughed " I have an ex-wife Anna, she's actually the Anna that Sonny was talking about"

I remained silent

" You know kid you gotta stop acting so serious, you're over examining this. just be cool about it"

I looked at him agitated " Be cool about it? You are not the one Sonny is trying to kill! You even heard him. He wants to find me and kill me. I dont know about you but i am not going to stand here and joke around. I have things i need to do, one of them is getting out of this pier alive and finding a place to stay"

" What are you doing in Port Charles anyways?" Robert asked skeptical

" Im sight seeing" I replied sarcastically " Im helping out a friend"

" A friend in need is a friend indeed" Robert chimed in

" This friend is very near and dear to me, so i need to get going and find some real help and stop talking to strangers. Thanks for the save, but honestly i hope we never meet again" I went to walk when he gently grabbed my arm.

" Hey kid. I know someone who can help"


End file.
